Liam Puckerman
William Noah Puckerman, commonly known as Liam, is a main character on Glee: The Next Generation. He is introduced as the popular son of Puck and Quinn, the twin brother of Elle and the love interest of Delilah Hudson . 'Liam '''is portrayed by actor Alexander Ludwig. Biography Liam was born on February 15th, 2018 in Lima, Ohio, USA. Growing up, Liam and his sister Elle was best friends, but once he began to show interest in other girls they slowly drifted apart. Liam is proud to say he was a ladies' man since childhood, but no one knows how true this is. Season One Pilot Personality Liam is at first glance, just another jock. He was frequently pressured into bullying others and now it is almost like second nature to him to be mean and condescending. He is quite easily provoked and can be set off very quickly, his temper is not something to take lightly. One of the first words the comes to mind when you hear his name is probably going to be 'arrogant'. Liam is definitely handsome, and he knows it. He most likely has a fear of commitment, his personal life consisting of flings, one night stands and no real, long lasting relationships. He enjoys the chase and if a girl is playing hard to get, he makes it his goal to woo her. Because of this, everyone thinks Liam is a horrible person, the kind of guy you want to stay away from, but he actually has a very sweet side he doesn't show. He does what he thinks people would expect of him as a Puckerman, which includes being mean to others and sleeping around. Liam tries to maintain his confident exterior and keep up the Puckerman badass reputation and rarely shows his good qualities. He is sensitive about his popularity and can't bear to think of being unliked, and wants nothing more than to please his parents - the reason he first got into football was to please his dad. He has been shown to feel guilty for his bullying, but normally keeps it bottled up inside, since he knows his supposed friends would make fun of him for it. Relationships Elle Puckerman Growing up, Liam and his sister Elle used to be best friends. However, by the first grade, Liam began to seperate from Elle a little bit, finding new friends - including female friends. This made Elle insanely jealous, and so she set out to make Liam feel the same, with little success. Each one of them began to change, becoming what they thought their parents wanted, and once they reached high school, Elle was desperate to repair their friendship, finding that Liam didn't like the young woman she had become. Delilah Hudson ''Main article: Liam - Delilah Relationship (Lialah) As children, Delilah had a huge crush on Liam. Once they were older though, it seemed to fade, until high school, when Delilah's feelings bubbled back to the surface. Songs Solos Season One *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (Pilot) Duets Season One *Summer Nights (Delilah) (Pilot) Solos (In A Group Number) Season One *Don't Stop Believin' (New Directions) (Pilot) Trivia *Named after Will Schuester and his father *He was raised Jewish, like his dad Gallery Tumblr mbn83dKdt91rgbgmho1 400.jpg Tumblr mbv47k4imK1rgbgmho1 500.jpg tumblr_malm6qHy961rap2rmo2_250.jpg tumblr_mbm0oeEB361rq2vqao1_400.jpg tumblr_mbpedxbpqQ1rgbgmho1_500.jpg tumblr_mbupi0s1DM1rtwufmo3_250.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters